


It's Cold Outside

by wanna_split_that_cookie



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, Hugs!!, Living Together, True Love, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 10:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanna_split_that_cookie/pseuds/wanna_split_that_cookie
Summary: Too Ticky loves the Winter, Mymble does not. They even eachother out.





	It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> more moomin, that is all.

Too Ticky stretched her paws toward the ceiling, it was early morning and she was still in bed. Mymble was curled into a ball at her side, completely stealing all the blankets. That was fine with Too Ticky, she was warm all the time anyway. Mymble squeaked quietly before curling up tighter into the covers.

Too Ticky slowly removed herself from the large bed, she slowly padded her way to the kitchen. Her main goal was to make tea, her second was to stare at the newly fallen snow. The house was chilly but that just made the heat of the stove all the more pleasant. She filled the kettle with water and put it to boil.

She opened the door and stepped out into the snow. Fat flakes fell into her hair and onto her eyelashes. Her paws were cooled instantly, it made her smile. She loved the winter, the quiet, the cool air. It made her feel safe, just like Mymble made her feel safe.

She heard shuffling in the house and a few mumbles about the cold. Mymble stood in the doorway behind her. Too Ticky turned to face her and smiled. She looked adorable with a quilt wrapped around her shoulders.

“What kind of tea do you want love?” Mymble asked sleepily, her eyes only half open.

“The strongest kind we have.” She replied stepping back inside. She pulled Mymble into a large bear hug and Mymble said something about closing the door and the heat getting out but she melted into the hug anyway.

“How’re you so warm? Even in the coldest weather.”

“I’m just made for it Mym, just like you’re made for the summer. You bloom like the wildflowers then.” Too Ticky released Mymble from her grip and shook the snow from her hair.

“You’re too sweet! You’re like a big bear, but you don’t hibernate.” She blushed at Too Ticky’s words.

Too Ticky just smiled again and nodded. Mymble took her hand and sat her down near the stove. She pulled the quilt from her shoulders and plopped it onto Too Ticky’s knees.

“I don’t want you catching a cold. Whether you’re made for this weather or not, you really should wear more than your pajamas when you go out.” Mymble said before busying herself with the business of making tea.

Too Ticky was content. She knew Mymble was too. They were best when together.


End file.
